For various applications it is known to provide fluid regulators to provide a substantially constant fluid flow at an output port [1].
However, many such conventional fluid regulators are limited in their application, for example, when used in the highly demanding and regulated field of aircraft systems such as in a high-lift system that may control leading edge slats and trailing edge flaps on an aircraft wing, not least because such devices operate to regulate fluid flow to a single predetermined value.